


Well, We Might as Well Just Fuck

by StylinCookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Concert, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fucking, HOLY JESUS, M/M, Moaning, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, im going to hell, larry - Freeform, oh well, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinCookie/pseuds/StylinCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-thank you so much. I owe you one, really. What can I do to repay you-u?” Harry said nervously, to Louis. He mouthed something while looking on the floor. Harry thought he mouthed “By fucking.” but that would be crazy. Right? Harry asked while blushing, “Sorry?” and he said, quickly flushing, “Just hang out with me during the concert.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, We Might as Well Just Fuck

All We Seem To Do is Talk About Sex

Harry was just arriving to the 1975 concert and he was waiting in line. There was a cute guy in front of him and he was happy. Harry was wearing his band merch, all ready to see his favorite band with front row tickets. 

When he was finally at the beginning of the line he dug his hand in his pocket but couldn't seem to find his ticket. He started freaking out and said, “I swear, i just had them in my pocket.” The man who Harry thought was cute noticed him struggling and felt bad for him because one, he just lost his ticket, and two, he was so adorable being all nervous. Louis, that's his name, walked over to the security guard and said, “He’s with me.” while handing him his extra ticket.

“T-thank you so much. I owe you one, really. What can I do to repay you-u?” Harry said nervously, to Louis. He mouthed something while looking on the floor. Harry thought he mouthed “By fucking.” but that would be crazy. Right? Harry asked while blushing, “Sorry?” and he said, quickly flushing, “Just hang out with me during the concert.” 

Harry thought he was dreaming, he’s out of my league. “Oh, a-are y-y-you serious?” Harry couldn't help but blush.   
“Y-yeah, I...like you.” Louis said, scratching his head, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Harry tried to play it cool and he said, “Great, l-lets go i-in now-w, t-then.” Curse Harry’s stuttering. He probably knew he was nervous now.

And so they went in and found our seats. “Harry? Are you hungry?” He asked him, concerned. “A little, yeah.” Harry replied, and thought,”Yeah, I’m hungry...for your dic-Shit! No, Harry! Stop thinking of that!”

Louis replied,”What do you want to eat?” Harry thought for a while. “Hmm. A hamburger, yeah?” he said, shortly after. Louis nodded and brought Harry to the food stand. Harry ordered and was about to pull out his wallet, before Louis stopped him, and pulled out his own. Louis payed for the meal and gave Harry his food before going back to their seats.

A while after Harry finished his food, the 1975 came on stage. A song into the venue, Louis called over a guy selling beer and got 6 beers, 3 for both of them.

By the time it was half way over, the two men were drunk. Louis called over the man selling beer and bought two more drinks. The 1975 were about to finish off the night, so Harry went to the bathroom. After 6 minutes of waiting, Louis was starting to get worried, so he went after Harry. 

From the bathroom, he could hear the crowd chanting,”We want Sex!” repeatedly. “Tell me about it!” Louis mumbled. “Harry? Are you okay in there?” He asked.

“F-fuck. Y-yeah Louis. I-I’m okay.” Harry replied, out of breath. Louis heard the slapping of skin. Shit. Was Harry jerking off in the bathroom?

Louis knocked on the bathroom stall. Harry jumped back and hit his back against the door, causing it to slam open. “Fuck.” Harry swore under his breath.  
Louis pushed Harry up against the bathroom stall wall and closed the door behind them. As soon as he closed it, he heard Matty say,”This is our last song of the night! It’s called Sex!”

Harry chuckled. Louis kissed him on the lips and kneeled down in front of him. He pulled Harry’s pants and boxers down all the way and took his member in his mouth. Oh the way Louis’ tongue wrapped around his dick, Harry thought, was magical.  
Louis sucked on the head before taking more of his cock in his mouth, and soon enough, he was deep throating Harry.

“F-fuuck, Louis.” Then he heard Matty sing “Yeah my shirt looks so good when it’s just hanging off of your back.” Harry couldn’t help but smile cause his 1975 shirt was on Louis’ back. Louis kept on sucking on his member and Harry said. “F-f-fuck Louis, I’m cummi-in-ng.” 

Louis looked up and stared into his eyes for a while and he said, “Well that’s the whole point baby.” Harry came down Louis’ throat while screaming, “D-d-daddy.” In the background, they heard The 1975 singing,”Well, we might as well just fuck.”

Louis pulled down his own pants and boxers before grabbing Harry by the thighs and holding him up. Louis stretched his hole out by putting two fingers in and scissoring them. “L-Loui-is I’m read-dy for yo-ou.” Harry moaned out.

Louis spat on his hand and rubbed it over his dick before slowly sticking it in Harry’s hole. Then he slowly went inside of him and Harry said, “G-g-go rough daddy.” “Try to handle my passion baby.” Louis said in the most seductive voice ever.

Louis thrusted into Harry. He was still holding Harry up by his thighs and his legs were wrapped around Louis’ waist. He continued to thrust into him, quickening the pace every now and then. “Now we’re on the bed in my room..” sang Matty. 

“Fuck! Loui-is I’m gon-na cu-” Before Harry could even finish his sentence, he let out the longest moan ever, “Daddy! Fuu-uck!” Harry came all over his- and Louis’ stomachs. Louis came shortly after. He slowly pulled out and leaned back against the bathroom stall door. 

The 1975 had just finished the song and were saying good night to everyone. Louis noticed Harry struggling with pulling up his jeans. “You’re in your skinny jeans anyway.” Louis said, winking at Harry when he smiled.


End file.
